


Glasses

by SanderRohde



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is blind as a bat, Crowley now has an excuse to wear glasses beyond hiding his eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Crowley is blind. He just didn’t realize it until now.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New story here!!!! Forgive my rambling.

Crowley had embraced glasses. It was one of his many inventions, which he justified with a short “you know how much people will pay for those?” But, truth is, he had a pair of those glasses (in fact a whole trunk of them) way before their official ‘invention.’ His shades served many purposes. Sure, they were created to hide the slits, but they slowly came to mean something more. And by more, one would mean he had genuinely terrible eyesight. 

Perhaps it was a prank from the heavenly grace of God. Or perhaps it was as a general response to Aziraphale genuinely liking the look, both maybe? But Crowley never had to worry about his squinting, even if it was from eyesight, not sun. One would never know which. 

Until one time, caressing his face, Aziraphale did end up taking them off. For the first real time, Crowley could see streaks of light. Aziraphale, noticing an increase in squinting, made sure to invest in contacts.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on a story with Darren Criss somehow involved, but no spoilers.


End file.
